Got Gel?
by Inferno Wing
Summary: Robin's hair is always perfect. Sure it's perfect in a messy way but it's never out of place! What is his secret! This is a story about a tragic day when Robin- (gasp) runs out of hair gel!
1. Doom In An Empty Bottle

**Author's note: This is my first ever fanfic so if it stinks I'm really sorry. Flames are accepted. I'm not sensitive.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans... tears**

All was quiet in the Titans Tower. No one was in the living room, the kitchen was partially clean, and no impending doom seemed to be upon anyone. Of course, the day for most of the titans hadn't even started yet.

When I say most, I mean three, Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. They usually slept till around noon, and that was just fine with Raven, who liked to grab her herbal tea and meditate while the loud ones were still sleeping. Starfire just liked to wake abnormally early, to tend to her flowers and mix up the sickest concoctions one could imagine to dub as food. The smell alone may be what usually discouraged the boys from waking any earlier than lunchtime.

Speaking of which, that's around what time it was as three alarm clocks buzzed urgently in the male titans' rooms.

Cyborg cracked one eye open long enough to glimpse at the time, then promptly shut the alarm off. The only problem is he mashed a little too hard and crushed the poor clock. Shrugging to himself, he swept the remains of the alarm clock into the garbage. This happened on a regular basis, he'd just have to get a new clock at some point. He then started down stairs to the kitchen, where he knew he'd have to make his own breakfast, or battle whatever Starfire had made.

Beast Boy grinned broadly, surrounded by a rather large group of pretty girls, each one hanging onto his every word.

"Oh Beast Boy, you're just so brave." one blonde sighed, massaging his neck as he finished yet another battle story, all of it not necessarily true.

"Aw, saving Robin from that guy was nothing," Beast Boy sighed, reclining back a bit more so yet another girl could massage his feet.

"Modest too," she giggled, leaning forward so she could emit a loud wailing noise

"Wah!" cried Beast Boy, sitting up straight under the covers as his alarm went off. Glancing at the noisily shrieking machine he grumbled, it was such a nice dream he had been having. He didn't get it, he was just as handsome in real life so why couldn't he get girls like he did in his dreams? Oh well.... groggily he reached over and turned the alarm off, trying to hold onto the dream as much as possible.

A rather large lump of covers let loose a muffled yawn and twitched slightly at the sound of the alarm going off on a table very near its pillow. The lump twitched again and after a moment a long arm stretched out from under its blankets and switched the alarm off. The arm then dangled limply over the side of the bed, it's owner obviously wishing to have more sleep. " Robin mumbled incoherently, sitting up and stretching out his long, lean body.

He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror as he kicked himself out from under his blankets. Dressed in boxers and a t-shirt, the boy wonder looked much like a normal teenager. Except for his mask of course. Next time you see a normal guy with a black mask and glowing white eyes, give me a call. Still groggy he stumbled to his feet. His hair was mussed, but making a feeble attempt to spike up as it normally did.

Robin ran his fingers through it thoughtfully,

"I'll have this fixed in a minute." he told himself, starting for the bathroom to shower.

A few minutes later Robin emerged clean and slightly damp with a towel around himself. His wet hair was slicked back, the end nearly touching his shoulders in an almost mullet style. Noticing this, Robin wrinkled his nose.

"Ick... alright, enough playtime." he sighed, toweling his hair dry and then picking up his gel bottle.

He squeezed the bottle firmly, the pressure should have been more than enough to draw a good portion of the gel out, except it didn't. All the bottle did was emit a stubborn 'thwet' noise and spit a few specks out. Frustrated, Robin tried again, nothing. And again, nothing. And again and again and again and again and again and again.

Nothing.

Robin cried out in frustration, throwing his non-spiky head back and clutching the black locks. This couldn't be happening to him, he couldn't be... out of hair gel. It just didn't happen. What would he do without his inhumanly perfect hair? He couldn't be seen like this! But he needed help! In a panic Robin dressed and snatched up a ball cap to cover up his unRobin-ish hair for now.

This was trouble, and he needed his team.


	2. New Horrors Of Tamaranian Cuisine

**Author's Note: (tears of happiness) I got reviews! And Y'all actually liked it! I'm shocked, and proud. And, to those of you actually still reading this, I love all of you and shall clear up a few things. I'm not ending it here, that would be silly, I'm thinking three to four chapters with this, amybe more. And I know what y'all are thinking, "Why don't they just buy him some gel?!" Because then there would be no story, silly gooses, you shall all see my plans for that. And don't worry, Robin will be returned safe only slightly mussed. I can't garuntee he won't have a nightmare and bed-wetting problem for the rest of his life after this though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans... (tries to sneak away with Raven in a headlock)(is thrown back with black magic-y stuff) Ouch...**

"Haha! I am sooo beating you dude!" Beast Boy exclaimed, throwing his head back and cackling at Cyborg, who was frantically tapping at his controller.

Raven glanced up, giving Beast Boy a long glare before returning to her current book and Starfire was just sitting, smiling, and watching all of this in a obliviously happy way, as Starfire will do from time to time.

This was the general scene when Robin stepped into the room. His hat was pulled low so it gave his eyes much the effect of Raven's when her hood is up. No one really noticed him at first until Starfire jumped to her feet to greet him.

"Good morning, Robin!" she exclaimed, not even noticing his odd choice in headgear until she soared a few feet towards him, "Why are you wearing the funny hat usually preferred by Earthly based ball players Robin?" she asked, tilting her head to one side as she continued to stare at him.

Beast Boy turned away for a moment to look too,

"She's right dude, it like, totally clashes."

Robin ducked his head, hiding even more under the horribly out of place light blue and yellow hat.

"There's something I need your help with." he said shakily, this was a very hard thing for him, though he wanted his friends' help, he couldn't face the music that this was the first bad hair day he had had since... he had grown hair.

"We'll do anything for you man," Cyborg insisted, now looking concerned

"Yes, friend Robin, we are always here." Starfire put it sincerely, Raven actually put her book down and nodded.

"Alright," Robin drew a long breath, "I have- I've-"

Beast Boy came over and patted his shoulder encouragingly

"I've- I've run out of hair gel!" Robin cried out in anguish, letting the cap drop off as he fell to his knees and hit the floor with his fists at the force of the words.

Sweat drops all around.

"Robin, is that all?" Raven asked, raising an eyebrow

Robin gaped at her, his eyes beginning to water, "Is that _all?!_ My hair is a wreck! I can't be seen like this!" he cried, scurrying away to curl up against the couch, using his cape as a cocoon type deal, as a five year old would with his security blanket.

"Ladies and gentleman, Robin has cracked." Beast Boy announced unnecessarily, looking at his huddled leader.

Cyborg glanced at him, "Guys, this actually seems serious, he's like... a different person."

"He's not a person, he's a lump..." Raven corrected doubtfully

"He is our friend, and he needs our help," Piped Starfire in a very Starfire-y way

"And I can't see him like this," Beast Boy sighed, "Okay, what do we do?"

"Uh, Starfire? Are you sure this is a great idea?" Cyborg asked, his expression a mix of nervousness, concern, and nausea.

They were standing in the kitchen, all five of them, well actually, four were standing, Robin was duct-taped to a chair... whimpering. The other titans had been forced to do this since every time they had tried to let Robin stand or sit on his own anywhere he had huddled into his curled up fetal position, making weak little squeaking noises whenever anyone came near.

"I'm sure it is fine," Starfire answered cheerfully, slathering a goopey blue and purple substance onto Robin's hair with a wooden spoon

"What is it exactly?" Beast Boy asked, nose wrinkled from the stuff's smell, which put one in mind off a run over bunny that had rotted in the road for three days straight then had had boiled cabbage poured onto it.

"It is a recipe of my people, we usually use it when one has bad gas but once it dries it becomes extremely hard, and will return Robin's hair to it's natural state." she explained, trying to shape Robin's hair using the spoon and a butter knife.

"If you say so," muttered Raven, turning back to the book she had open, searching for something that may help them.

"Dude, it like, burns..." Beast Boy suddenly cried, having stuck a finger into the gunk. He darted to the sink and ran cold water over his hand. When he held it up there was a large hold in the glove, and an angry red and purple swelling on the finger.

"I must have... messed up the ingredients..." Starfire said haltingly,

"Yeah, I'd say so!" Cyborg yelled, trying to find something to scrub the substance off Robin's hair with. Robin squealed continuously, twitching frantically until Cyborg finally battled the stuff off with a mop and Raven used her powers to extract it from his hair before it was burned to the scalp.

"Whew, that was close, Starfire, from now on we are using Earth tactics, okay?" Beast Boy gasped as he watched the rest of the neutralized Tamaranian ick flow down the drain.

"Um guys, his hair is still there, at least, but I think it got worse..." Raven said slowly, having just now seen the trembling Robin's locks.

The other three titans turned around slowly, and gasped their horror.

**Dunm dun dun! What have I done to our darling Robbie?! You shall see my friends. I'm planning to do some reviewer-recognizing at the end of the last chapter, just so y'all know. I don't think this worked out as smoothly as the first chapter but I want to know what y'all think about my baby. (hugs fic)**


	3. A Slight Misunderstanding and A Mission

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! thank you for all the lovely reviews! This will be the next-to-last chapter I do believe. This has been loads of fun to write and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. But i do own this plot and my obsession with the Teen Titans and Robin's spiky hair-ness.**

"How in the heck did that happen?" Cyborg finally managed to gasp, taking in Robin's appearance

Miraculously Robin's hair was still in place, not that that was much of a comfort. His hair now stood straight out from his head, giving him the look of someone who had just stuck their finger in a socket while being sprayed with a fire hose. When the still-taped Robin realized something was very wrong he began to bawl, rocking back and forth frantically till the chair toppled over, sending boy wonder and chair into the cabinets, where he lay crumpled in the floor, twitching and muttering random things to himself.

Beast Boy looked confused,

"But it burned me, why does he still have his hair?" he questioned the room, gazing at Robin with an odd expression

"I am not sure, friend Beast Boy," Starfire said, drifting over to the chattering Robin to right him, "Maybe this is a power Robin has? His hair cannot be harmed?"

"No," Raven broke in with her usual monotone voice "There's so much residue in his hair from his gel that it reacted with Starfire's.... mixture, and well, the result is what you see."

"Great, that's great, how are we going to fix this?!" Cyborg exclaimed, more to himself than the room

"Erm, Raven, is there anything your powers can do to help him?" Beast Boy asked doubtfully

Raven rolled her eyes, pulling her hood back so her face was revealed,

"If they could, don't you think I would've already used them?" she sighed, clearly losing patience with everyone else's lack of intelligence, as usual

So there they stood, gazing at Robin with the air of four little squirrels who had just seen their friend take a blow to the head with a shotgun and now had no idea what to do. They probably would have stood there for a long time too if the alarm hadn't suddenly gone off, making all of them jump, except Robin of course, who was making noises resembling a parrot's squawk.

"Robbery downtown, why do they bother? These things are always so pointless!" Cyborg grumbled, checking the screen

"Who is it?" Beast Boy asked, coming up beside him

"A nobody with a few gadgets, something we should be able to take pretty easily, but what about Robin?" Cyborg answered, checking over his shoulder at their leader

"We'll just bring him with us, he can just, what is the phrase? 'Sit and chill' while we fight." Starfire cut in from her position near Robin

Everyone else shot glances around the room, all of them making eye contact with each other at least once before Raven shrugged,

"Alright," she sighed, "it should work out pretty smoothly, how tough can this be?"

"Yeah," Beast Boy piped up, "Maybe having a psycho along will even make it a bit more fun, right Robin?"

Robin gazed up at him inquiringly, then ducked his head, mumbling something about talking asparagus being jealous of his good looks.

**Inisde The T Car**

"Okay... I think I've got them now!" Cyborg announced, tapping at a keypad and taking glances at the monitor. This was trickier than it may seem since he was driving while doing all of this. Beast Boy was in the seat beside him up front, gazing around carefully. Starfire, Raven, and a boggled looking Robin were all in the back. Robin had his hands behind his back and his ankles firmly bonded together. This wasn't by his choice though. Raven had used her powers to tie his wrists and ankles together with ropelike wisps of shimmering black magic, to keep him from hurting himself, or others.

"Are you sure you're not harming him friend Raven?" Starfire asked, her voice concerned

"Yes, Starfire, I want to hurt him though, trust me." she muttered, glaring at Robin, who had apparently entered a new phase of his gel-less state.

"Wow Raven, you're hair is so soft... and purple-y" he giggled, burying his nose in the empath's hair. Raven growled audibly and pushed him off, resisting the urge to tighten her magical grip on him.

Robin pulled back, crushed, but not for long,

"Ooohhh Starfire, your hair is so long...mine is kinda long too, except I don't wear it like yours, it doesn't work for the shape of my face." he told her happily, nodding to himself, then he spotted Beast Boy's somewhat messy hair poking up over his seat and his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Beast Boy, your hair is always like that isn't it?" Robin spoke, his voice dangerously low, his gaze completely fixed on the changeling's hair

**Inside Robin's Head**

"Now come on, his hair isn't really spiky..." sane Robin with gel said, not wanting his insane counterpart to rip his friend's head off

"But it's always styled like that! Haven't you noticed?" Insane, gel-less Robin said, foaming somewhat at the mouth and panting, "He has gel! What else can it be? And we must have it! Yes my precious! We must!" he cried, running his fingers through his puffy hairdo

"He's my friend!" Sane Robin cried out, "He's more important than my reputation!"

"To you maybe, but I _like_ having girls swooning over me, he's green, he doesn't deserve the gel!" Insane Robin cackled

"I hate to do this, but I can't let you hurt him!" Sane Robin pulled out his bo staff

"That's sad, have you forgotten, we're the same person, I know your weakness, and I have all your weapons." Insane Robin smirked "Look, gel!" he yelled suddenly, pointing behind Sane Robin.

Sane Robin should've seen it coming. As soon as he turned Insane Robin delivered a neat blow to his head with the bo staff. He stood over Sane Robin, grinning at his handy work.

"Now, back to business." he murmured

**Inside The T Car**

Beast Boy reached up to brush his hair with one hand, forgetting for a moment Robin wasn't himself without his gel,

"Erm, yeah, I guess..." he mumbled

"YAAAHHH!!!! You have hair gel!" Robin yelled, flipping himself over the seat to land on top of Beast Boy

Raven mentally kicked herself for forgetting to buckle Robin in, this momentary distraction was also enough for her to release her hold on Robin, which now left his hands free to strangle Beast Boy.

"Hehe," Robin breathed, his eyes darkening maliciously "I've got you now, I'm the one with good hair around here!"

"But, dude, it's natural!" Beats Boy cried as Robin's hands inched closer towards his throat

And since Cyborg was driving, it was up to Raven and Starfire to save him, without making Cyborg wreck or turn around and go home without going anywhere. Wait, wrong thing... ah never mind. To put it simply, they had to do something Before Beast Boy died or someone bumped Cyborg into swerving off the road or something equally bad happened. After this, everyone in the tower would personally make sure Robin always had at least ten bottles of gel on hand.

**Ack! Inferno! You bad girl!**

**Yes, I'm sorry, I love my cliff hangers, I adore them, it's something I just can't help. **

**Will Robin achieve in his quest to strangle Beast Boy?**

**Can Raven and Starfire stop him?**

**Will Cyborg turn the car around if he hears one more person as for a potty break?**

**Who is the villian the Titans are after, even though they aren't concerned?**

**Might he have something to do with the plot?**

**We shall see, my friends.**


	4. My Dear Titans

**Author's Note: Last Chapter of my First Fic. A historical moment. I don't have much to say except I am touched you people actually read this and that you actually review and that some of you actually thought I'm funny! So granola bars and Rolos for all of you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do own the noisy parrot named Hazel behind me, the fat white cat dubbed Thomas Arthur beside me and my horrible case of the typos I have come down with.**

Beast Boy's vision was slowly starting to grow dark around the edges as Cyborg finally did a doughnut and brought the car to a rough stop. Starfire jumped out quickly and started to drag both Robin and Beast Boy out of the car, they'd have a few bruises but that wasn't the important part.

Starfire grabbed Robin's hands way from the changeling's neck, twisting them a little harshly behind his back.

"Beast Boy," Raven muttered, kneeling down next to him and shaking him gently, that may not be the best way to go about it but she had just seen her friend attempt to kill her other friend while partially crazy. Now, that's never happened to me but trust me, if one of my friends showed up at school with a pouffy hairdo and started strangling my other friend while shrieking about hair gel I'd be freaked out too. And Raven was, or, as freaked out as Raven gets.

"Ugh... tofu," Beast Boy mumbled, blinking dazedly around

"Beast Boy!" Raven said again, only this time a mix of Raven-ish joy and 'if you do not get off your butt now you are so on your way to another dimension.'

Suddenly Beast Boy sat up, rubbing his neck,

"He.. he tried to kill me!" he gasped, staring at Robin, who had wrestled out of Starfire's grip and was now playing gleefully with a handful of pebbles on the sidewalk.

"What was that all about?" Raven asked, standing up and also looking at Robin, who giggled happily to himself, laying fully on his stomach with his cape spread out behind him

"I do not know, friend Raven," Starfire said quietly, confused

"We'll figure it out later y'all." Cyborg broke in, "I've got them on my tracker and we've wasted enough time."

"But, Dude, what about Robin?" Beast Boy asked, their leader had now abandoned his pebbles and was laying with his arms spread out in front of him, imitating Superman in flight

"I can transport him." Starfire offered, "Who that be suitable to your needs Robin?"

"Whoosh!" Robin said, cackling insanely to himself

"Let's just take that as a yes and go." Raven said, rising several feet off the ground

Cyborg shrugged, letting Beast Boy take him in areodactlye form.

"Mwuh?" Robin questioned

"Yes, let us go Robin..." Starfire said cheerfully, scooping him up as easily as the toddler he was behaving like.(A/N: In case you haven't figured it out, Robin's newest gel-less stage is supposed to be reflecting a time when he had no hair, in other words, a little kid.)

The Titans descended upon the pavement in front of a jewelry store. (A/N: Jewelry store, incredibly unoriginal I know, but give me a break.) The large display windows had been broken through and most of the place was in shambles. All the signs were there but one question was in each of the sane team members' mind, "Where in the world is the crazy 'Haha my plot has been successful, you dumb kids shall never defeat me!' villain thing?" He was usually standing in the middle of the rubble in all of his evil glory.

"Man, don't tell me we missed them!" Cyborg cried out in frustration

"Dude, it's only been like, ten minutes max." Beast Boy insisted

"Perhaps they have fled without taking anything?" inquired Starfire hopefully

"KA?" Robin wondered aloud

Raven gave him an uneasy look, "No, they're still here, I'm sure of it, I just don't-"

"Looking for me?" the typical, 'Haha I'm smart you're not, look at me I feel pretty' villain voice interrupted, definitely female though "I wouldn't pass this up for the world my dear Titans."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes "Dude, I've seen worse, a jewelry store theft is nothing!" he countered, while his eyes joined the other three pairs that were already searching for their hidden criminal.

"Oh no, that's not it at all," the unknown girl's voice continued, "See, I wanted to see if my.. theory, worked out as I believed it would. I see it has been quite a success."

"What do you mean?" Raven growled, her hands spread out ready to curse this fool as soon as he stopped rambling and showed his face

"Do you really think that Robin's... problem, is a coincidence?" the voice drawled on,

"He has no problem!" Starfire protested, feeling that this individual was relying on Robin's situation for his victory, "He is perfectly well!"

"Pweftly well!" Robin yelled in a sloppy, muffled repetion, the leader of the titans was sitting on his heels, rocking back and forth with his cape flipped over his head, explaining the muffled sound of his voice. A small wet spot had formed over the place where his mouth was.

The speaker chuckled slightly, "Yeah, sure, you keep telling yourself that carrot top, and we'll see how far that gets your leader, I'd say he only has a few more minutes as it is."

"Has a few more minutes?" Raven growled, her voice dangerously low and her eyes glowing beneath the shadow of her hood.

"See, my dear Titans, I have been studying Robin here. I realized that his weaknesses are not all that obvious, or great. Except for the least likely one. His appearance. Robin is the one with hordes of rabid fan girls is he not? (here Beast Boy pouted slightly) So what if his perfect hair was taken from him?" the villain spoke with the air of a fox who had gotten into a henhouse and locked the door.

Cyborg's eyes widened as he gasped,

"You! You've been planning this, I should've realized, they were out of hair gel when Robin asked me to pick up some. They said someone had stolen their entire stock.."

"Very good, the toolbox has some logic." their enemy chuckled softly, in a very annoying way really, "Now, if you'll excuse me,"

"Wait! this isn't over!" Beast Boy yelled

Now the speaker laughed out loud,

"I haven't even started with the rest of you, dear Titans, and if you don't hurry, it will be over for your leader. Just remember me, your Dearest."

"Hold on! What is-" Cyborg started to say but stopped, whoever had been there, their presence was gone and the titans were alone

"What did she mean when she said-" Starfire started to ask but was cut off by a raspy breathing noise behind her. Gasping, she turned quickly to see Robin shaking his head and struggling to his feet.

"Robin! You are not out of your mind!" Starfire cried, rushing forward to hug him but he turned away this once, anger in his eyes.

"Where did she go?" he asked, his voice tense with rage

"The thief? Um, I don't know man, we never really saw her..." Cyborg informed him, a little shocked to see Robin come around so easily

"She called herself Dearest," Raven stated slowly, still glaring up at the rooftops in hopes of seeing anything

"She thought that taking my hair from me would break me, that's what she meant by all that 'your leader not having time' stuff, she thought I would go insane to the point my brain couldn't take it." now he smiled grimly, "She was wrong, as soon as I realized this happened because it was planned, I snapped out of it, now I'm scared, this was too easy for who ever was out to get me."

"We'll be more careful next time, dude, and we'll find her." Beast Boy insisted

"But what if it had been one of you?" Robin asked, "It might not have worked out so well, I have this idea-"

"Stop, friend Robin," Starfire said, "We know about this now, we will find this Dearest and stop her, but you need to rest," she wrinkled her nose, "And style your locks, they are at the moment very.. uncool."

"But, we can;t leave, we don't just give up." Beast Boy whined,

Raven looked around, "It's not giving up, and the police are already here, we could let them feel useful and handle it this once."

Back at the Tower

"You guys really did that to my hair?!" Robin asked, his eyes wide

"Yep, you should've seen your face." Cyborg laughed, downing another slice of pizza

They had just told Robin all that had happened to him when he was insane, since he had no recollection of any of it, that may even be a good thing.

"And, Beast Boy, I"m sorry about trying to kill you." Robin said softly

"Dude, forget about it, I'm alive and you're normal again." Beast Boy replied, grinning casually

"Yes, I am very glad we have our friend back." Starfire piped up, brushing a hand over Robin's spiked up hair (A/N: (jealousness))

"Hey guys, I'm gonna get some more tofu," Beast Boy announced, striding past Raven, who had a book, of course, into the kitchen.

"Tofu, tofu, lovely lovely tofu," he sang to himself, searching through the fridge before he realized.

They were totally, completely, utterly, out of tofu.

**And we're done! What did y'all think? If you hated the ending I'm sorry but I've got an idea for a sequel, and we can;t have Robbie dying. Dearest is actually my friend CenizaDearest. She says I'm obsessed with Teen Titans. I say "What's your point?" Anyway, I promised some responses to a handful of reviews...**

**Emmery: Lol, absolutely nothing is wrong with being in love with a cartoon character, especially not Robin! I will personally spread Starfire's gross slime on whoever disagrees!**

**Nevermore Forevermore Titan: Cool name... (wide eyes) That's a little scary... well, I updated to the end, see? See?! **

**Candyclouds711: Ha! but it is possible my friend. Robbie has been shipped back though in his padded crate, no harm done.**

**starrboin4eva: Cause Robin;s hair is just too... volumous and spiky for water. And then where would my story be? Yes, he suffered, but it was fun suffering.**

**CenizaDearest: A bit too enthusiastic there, Ceniza....**

**DarkDreams983: Wow, you really liked it! And you reviewed more than once!**

**strawberriesandcream: O.O Wow, you really like the idea of Robbie bald don't you?**


End file.
